Anti-Wings
(I created this while I was on the plane. We'll see how it goes...) Anti-Wings are a large group of scienceborns, mostly including Anti-IceWings and Anti-RainWings, but also including Anti-SkyWings, Anti-SeaWings, Anti-SandWings, Anti-NightWings, and Anti-MudWings. Anti-RainWings The Anti-RainWings cannot change color. The only colors they can be are black, purple, and some shades of gray. Their venom is quite potent, but is a stark white instead of a dark black like normal. Their eyes can be yellow, orange, or pure black. Anti-IceWings The Anti-IceWings are completely black. Their horns are sharp and jagged, including their icicle ruffs and the horns on the tips of their tails. Their eyes are pure white, but with a black pupil in the middle. In some cases, the eyes are only white. Their freezing death breath is darker-colored than normal, and encases whatever it touches in black ice. However, it is unable to be used around heat. Members: Black Crystal (Seaviper the SeaWing) Anti-SkyWings The Anti-SkyWings are several colors. They can be yellow, green, gold, black, or gray. Their eyes are commonly green, since the opposite of red is green. If their eyes would have been yellow, their eyes are purple. Their fire is dark-colored, as if it was in black-and-white. Members: Black Shadow (Seaviper the SeaWing) Anti-SeaWings The Anti-SeaWings are quite unusual. Their scale color is commonly yellow, black, gray, orange (most commonly), and red (also commonly). Their stripes are darker colored than their scales, and are usually black. They flash a violet light, as if they were a blacklight. They do not use the Aquatic language, preferring to stay away from water. However, they can still breathe underwater, if they must go down under for a mission. Members: Chimaera (Luster the RainWing) Anti-SandWings Anti-SandWings are unusual as well. They have either dark gold-gray scales, much like Sunny but darker, or dark black scales. Also, they have pure white eyes. They have two, or even three in some cases, barbs. If this happens, though, the poison’s potency goes down by a lot. They have to stab their opponent with all of their barbs in order for it to have much effect. Members: Scorpius (Solar Firefly101) Soot (RimetheIceWing) Anti-MudWings Anti-MudWings are uncommon, but not as rare as Anti-NightWings. They have greenish-brown scales, or sometimes bluish-brown scales. Their eyes are orange or black. Their fire is dark-colored, but not that powerful. Most of their power lies in their brute force. They are very strong, which makes up for their weak fire. Members: Iron (Talonsofpeace123) Anti-NightWings Anti-NightWings are quite rare. They have either white or yellow scales, depending on what they were going to be colored before scientists reprogrammed their DNA. Their eyes are usually yellow, orange, green, gold, black, or white. They have natural telepathy, but don’t have clairvoyance, or the ability to see into the future. Wielders There are a rare few who are Wielders. These dragons have the ability to control negative zones, which have strange effects on normal dragons. They either stumble over virtually nothing, fall asleep, or faint. It also reverses the color scheme of everything within the area of the negative zone, making black things white and red things green. This includes normal dragons, and it makes them seem like an Anti-Wing. The radius of the affected area is normally about 10-20 feet, depending on how strong the Wielder is and what tribe their genes came from. Anti-IceWings, Anti-NightWings, and Anti-SkyWings are the strongest of them usually. Anti-NightWing Wielders Wielders that are Anti-NightWings have unusual eyes. The whites of their eyes are black, the irises are yellow, and the pupils are black slits. They radiate a dark aura when they create a negative zone. Unlike normal Anti-NightWings, the Wielders are dark gray and purple. Their claws are purple, their underscales are purple, their wing-claws are purple, and their tail is mostly purple, with a gray stripe going down it on either side. The rest is dark gray. They do not have telepathy or clairvoyance, trading off one power for another. Members: Dreamchaser (Starlight365) Anti-IceWing Wielders Anti-IceWing Wielders do not look much different. They have dark black scales, but they have a few scattered white scales that look like snow blowing across their scales. They radiate a red aura when controlling negative zones. They mostly have orange eyes. They, too, traded off one power for another. They cannot breathe freezing death breath at all. All Wielders (other than Anti-NightWing wielders) radiate a red aura when creating a negative zone. Anti-SkyWing Wielders Anti-SkyWing Wielders are also unusually-colored. They have patterns of reddish-gold flames dancing across their scales, and have green eyes with orange flecks in them. The eyes can be orange with green flecks, but are mostly green with orange flecks. They do not have fire, which was traded off with their ability to Wield. Anti-RainWing Wielders Anti-RainWing Wielders have the ability to change their scale color, though not by much. Their scale color can shift through any normal color of Anti-RainWings. Their venom is completely useless, other than in finding whether or not they are related to other Anti-RainWings. If the venom whitens, they are not related. If it darkens, they are related. They traded off their venom for Wielding. Anti-MudWing Wielders Anti-MudWing Wielders do not look much like Anti-MudWings. They have normal brownish-gray scales, but have navy blue undertones and sometimes navy-blue patterns on their scales. They do not have fire at all, which was traded for the ability to Wield. Anti-SeaWing Wielders Anti-SeaWing Wielders still have blacklight glowing stripes, but have mostly normal-colored scales. There are a few wave-patterns of either yellow or amber on their scales, too. They traded off the ability to breathe underwater for the ability to Wield. Anti-SandWing Wielders Anti-SandWing Wielders have black scales, with a few patterns of sandy scales blowing across them. They do not have any barbs at all, trading off their poison for the ability to Wield. Their eyes are dusky yellow. More Information (Customs, Genetics, etc.) Anti-Wings are not an actual tribe, since they are not all genetically similar, do not live together on purpose, did not naturally evolve, and do not have a queen that leads them. They can reproduce, though, since they are not actually hybrids. They, however, cannot have dragonets with other Anti-Wings that are based off of another tribe. If an Anti-RainWing and an Anti-NightWing tried to have eggs, all the eggs would be automatically smashed by the scientists. No hybrids allowed. Wielders can be born in any clutch of Anti-Wing eggs, though it is very uncommon. Their egg usually looks different than the other eggs. The reason why they exist naturally is because the scientists altered the genetic DNA of a choice few dragons while they were still in the egg. However, they did not say which ones. The gene mostly only occurs in one egg, if any at all. Just because a Wielder has the gene, does not mean that any of his/her offspring will have it as well. It is a recessive gene, which means that both dragons have to pass it down in order for it to take effect. The Anti-Wings have a few customs. For example, they count their ages as negative numbers. An Anti-SandWing that is ten years old would say that he is -10, rather than simply ten. Also, all Anti-Wings have a Coming of Age Ceremony. When they turn -12, they are counted as adult Anti-Wings. They hunt down and kill a form of prey, which is released by the scientists for this matter. The entire group feeds on the prey together, rotating it much like normal NightWings did back in the volcano. All the Anti-Wings live in a group of buildings back in the caldera of the volcano. They are above-water, sitting on a small island in the middle of the boiling lake sitting in the caldera. Natural gases still rising from the depths of the earth heat up the water, making it boil. Some evaporates, making steam rise from the surface. It is used commonly to shield it from the view of passing dragons. It rains often enough to replenish the water, and rains hard enough to hide it as well. Not many dragons pass there in the first place, though. If you wish to create an Anti-Wing, you can. Please ask first, though. Remember, this isn’t an actual tribe, though you still can create dragons to be ‘members’. Category:Artificially Created Category:Groups